This invention relates generally to an eductor-mixer system particularly adapted for the preparation of dispersions, solutions and slurries and, more particularly, to a portable system which can be readily moved into a position close to a source of fluent particulate material (e.g., powder or other pressure transportable fluidizable material) for mixing the particulate material with a pressurized working fluid to form a dispersion, slurry or solution which can then be pumped to a remote location.
This invention is generally in the field of co-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,386 and 4,186,772, the former of which relates to a closed system and container for fluidized unloading of powdered material, and the latter of which relates to an eductor-mixer which is operable for receiving fluidized powdered material from the closed container system, for mixing the powdered material with a pressurized working fluid (e.g., water), and for discharging the mixture directly into a suitable receptacle, typically a large tank for processing, storage or the like. While this type of system has enjoyed considerable success, it has not been used extensively in certain industries, including the food industry where it is important that the food processing area remain as dust-free as possible. Although container unloading techniques have improved over the years to reduce the amount of dust created during unloading, the only way to eliminate dust completely is to carry out the unloading process in a location remote from (e.g., partitioned off from) the processing area. However, in an eductor-mixer system of the type described above, involving the fluidized conveyance of material from a container, the container and the eductor-mixer must be positioned relatively close to one another (e.g., within 20 feet). Thus, if the container unloading process is carried out at a remote location, the eductor-mixer may by necessity also be at a location distant from the processing area, or at least distant from sections of the processing area which must be supplied by the eductor-mixer. Under these circumstances, the use of an eductor-mixer type system has not been considered practical, since there has been no provision for conveying product from the eductor-mixer to a distant location at a suitably rapid rate, such as a rate substantially equal to the rate at which product is discharged from the mixer itself.